starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilkes Butler
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Terran |birth= |death= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Thick black |eyes=Piercing blue |faction= Terran Confederacy :Red Mesa County Municipal Enforcement Department |job=Marshal |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Marshal Wilkes Butler was a marshal of the Terran Confederacy who led the Red Mesa County Municipal Enforcement Department and reported to the sector's magistrate. He is an average sized-man and was in his early forties during the year 2494. He spoke with a cultured voice. His signature facial feature was a luxurious mustache. As a marshal, he was careful, methodical, and usually very successful. However, he met his match in the intelligent but risk-taking pair of Tychus Findlay and Jim Raynor, both of whom frequently robbed trains on his home planet of New Sydney and occasionally humiliated him. He swore to track them down. They gained the loyalties of the locals, making this a difficult task. Biography In 2494, the Tychus and Raynor continued their robbing spree by hitting another train. Butler and five other vulture-driving police officers tried to intercept them. Raynor had stolen a jukebox which weighed his vulture down, so Findlay led the police away. They raced through rock formations. Findlay's superior driving resulted in four police officers crashing but then Findlay had to bail too, losing his vulture in the process. Only Rett Coolidge was left to support Butler. Findlay faced off against the two cops. He pointed his weapon at Coolidge, forcing Butler to back down. Findlay then stole Butler's vulture and drove off in it. The duo traveled to Wicked Wayne's, their usual hangout after a robbery. Findlay had spent all his money already, pointedly not spending it on frequently-visited prostitute Daisy, so he lined up another job at Horley Barton Space Station. They didn't have any planet-hoppers to take them there, so they planned on robbing a pair from the Red Mesa County Municipal Enforcement Department. They stole the freighters and took their locators off, putting on the vultures they left behind. They even sent Daisy to give Butler a "farewell" present. Butler didn't take kindly to this. Butler believed the ships were still on the ground taking on cargo and led his deputies to their location, only to discover the ruse with the vultures. An irate Butler lost his temper at having been made a fool. However, he still had Daisy. She hatched a plot with Butler against Findlay, since he still hadn't paid her. Back at Wicked Wayne's, Daisy offered Findlay a "free" session, which involved her handcuffing him naked to a bed. As she prepared to inject him with a knock-out drug, she taunted him. Findlay lost his temper and broke the cuffs, then knocked Daisy out. Without taking time to put on his clothes, he warned Raynor, and the two shared an uncomfortable vulture ride away. Butler missed out on them again.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Bacchus Moon The next year,April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Findlay and Raynor had teamed up with Dead Man's Rock-based crime lord Scutter O'Banon, due to being pursued by sadistic bounty hunter Ezekiel Daun. O'Banon hired the duo, along with a trio of bank robbers led by Ash Thompson, to steal a massive quantity of credits from Covington Bank on Bacchus Moon, where they would remain for thirty-seven hours, during the Interstellar Marshals Convention. The police would create a sense of security, but they would be off-duty, leaving the bank ironically vulnerable. Butler had a chance "meeting" with Findlay while he was dancing, shortly before the robbery was to be attempted. Findlay escaped. However, now Butler put himself back on duty. He did his research, determining the Convington Bank was the target. He also realized who Ash Thompson was—a robber working for Scutter O'Banon. Butler and Coolidge staked the bank out. Findlay, Raynor and the other three bank robbers approached, intending to rehearse the robbery. However, their cover was blown by an employee, so they made the robbery real. Findlay activated a silent EMP device and released a group of mechanical spiders to control the customers and employees. This shut off Butler's communication device, but he was not initially aware of this. He tried to call for backup when the robbers blew open the door of the vault, but he couldn't. The robbers had a falling out, resulting in the deaths of everyone but Raynor, Findlay and one bank employee. Raynor was wounded. Findlay pulled him up the elevator shaft to their safehouse, an apartment set above the bank. Their plan didn't work. Ezekiel Daun had tracked them there, and had set up his trademark holograms of scenes of real torture. The duo managed to shoot him down. The robbers had planned to escape in five suits of "flying armor", but O'Banon had fooled them—there was only one. Findlay decided to put the wounded Raynor in the armor and send him away, even as the cops started to break down the door. He insisted he could hold them off. As Raynor escaped, the cops broke in. They were distracted by the holos. Findlay fired his guns until they went dry when pointing one at Butler, then immediately charged him. However, he was set upon by the cops and subdued. Butler happily told him something he'd been waiting years to do—"you're under arrest". Butler also recognized Daun, who was still alive, and put him into custody too. References Category:Terran characters of Devils' Due Category:Terran lawmen